Playdough
by Kurosu Yumi
Summary: [Rewritten] A series of drabbles centering around Kagome as she ensnares the hearts around her; particularly a certain Copy-Cat ninja and Weasel. [Kag/Kak & Kag/Ita]
1. Chance

**Playdough**

 **AN:** To make things simple, I was unhappy with how the original Playdough was, so I decided to rewrite it. This is a Kaka/Kago and Ita/Kago story. The two males are not involved with each other.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Chance**

Itachi's lips quirked into a rare smile at the flower crown that was presented to him. His ANBU mask was off to the side. His posture was completely relaxed; he leaned against a base of a tree, one leg drawn up with his arm resting on it.

His sharingan tracked her every movement.

He wasn't sure what made him continue meeting her. Amusement, perhaps. Shock, too.

It was a complete chance that he had discovered her. Or maybe she had discovered him?

The thought of how it had only been a few months since the small slip of a girl had stumbled into him made him sigh. The girl was naive; innocent. She'd never been touched by the evil that lived in this world like he had. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

 _'And she never will.'_ he vowed.

The five year old gave him a toothy grin, her blue eyes shinning brilliantly through her black tresses. He placed a hand on her head as she forgo her creation in favor of hugging him. His dark thoughts vanished immediately, and the once rare smile graced his lips again.

 _'Chance indeed, little Kagome.'_

* * *

 _Words_ _– 190  
_

 _Reviews_ _– 0 = update in 2 weeks_

 _Reviews_ _– 5 = update in 2 days  
_

 _Reviews_ _– 10 = update daily  
_


	2. Balloons

**Playdough**

 **AN:** Kagome and Itachi are **not** related. And most likely, this is going to be an **innocent** drabble story. Also, I've manipulated their ages a bit, Kagome is 5, Itachi is 12 and Kakashi is 15. With that out of the way, thank you all for the overwhelming support for the first chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Balloons**

"Kashi!" the bright, blue eyed girl yanked his hand, drawing his attention.

"Hm?" he voiced, eying the yukata she wore wryly. It was a simple light blue with pink sakura petals designed on it and tied with a dark blue sash, but the looks weren't the problem.

It was too large on her. It practically engulfed her tiny form, but he found it cute.

She pointed at something ahead of him, the sleeves of her yukata dangling from where her hand was. He turned his head, seeing the object she desired.

"Please Kashi?" she pulled out the puppy dog eyes on him.

Kakashi sighed at the five-year old, a grin tugging at his lips. The fifteen-year old dug into his pockets, placing a couple of coins he found in the girls hands and watching her run to the stand.

The girl was special to him, that much he was sure of. The responsibility of being her babysitter had been thrust upon him only a few years ago, and at first he thought he'd hate it, but he'd grown fond of the girl.

Kagome came running back up to him, two balloons in hand. One was silver, which she took, and the other was blue, which she handed to him.

She took his hand in hers and started leading him to all types of stands, his eyes never leaving her. So fond, he mused to himself, that she'd captured his heart without her ever knowing.

* * *

 _Words – 233_

 _Reviews – 0 = update in 2 weeks_

 _Reviews – 5 = update in 2 days  
_

 _Reviews – 10 = update daily_


	3. School

**Playdough**

 **AN:** These are honestly a great way to place my other ideas. Making this was a good decision. Also, I made a new rule. As long as the 10 review mark is met, I'll update a chapter. It doesn't have to be daily. I could post this, get 10 reviews, and then post another chapter within several hours. So there ya go.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

 **School**

Blue eyes looked fearfully at the large building in front of her. "Ano...do I have to go to school?" she looked between the two sanding next to her.

She was a little grumpy seeing that they had to wear their masks, but she shrugged it off.

"Yes, Kagome." Itachi grunted, poking her in the middle of her forehead. "You want to be strong, don't you?"

The five year old puffed out her cheeks, bringing her two fists to her face. "Un!" she nodded vigorously.

"But...what if they don't like me?"

Kakashi let loose a chuckle and squatted down to her height.

"Maa – chibi, that's unbelievable! You're cute; everyone will want to be your friend!"

Kagome's eyes sparkled with the new found confidence. Tugging on Itachi's pant leg, he squatted down, surprised when she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, before turning to Kakashi and doing the same.

The girl grinned at them before waving goodbye and running into the ninja academy.

The two ANBU looked at each other.

Stood up.

And then vanished in a swirl of leaves.

They were in deep.

* * *

 _Words – 186_

 _Reviews – 0 = update in 2 weeks_

 _Reviews – 5 = update in 2 days  
_

 _Reviews – 10 = update daily_


	4. Train

**Playdough**

 **AN:** the positivity this story is getting makes me so happy! Thank you all!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything

* * *

 **Train**

"Maa – training is boring!"

Itachi looked up from his kunai, setting the cloth he was using to clean them down. Looking over to the target he had set up on the tree, he turned exasperated eyes to the fuming girl.

She had hit everywhere _but_ the target.

He gracefully stood, walking over to her in quick stride. "Do it again," he murmured, activating his sharingan.

She hopped to her feet, taking out one of her shuriken.

Falling into the stance she was taught at the academy, she aimed, throwing out her hand, only for the shuriken to land an inch under the target.

"Gah!"

The corner of Itachi's lips moved up in to a smirk.

"Copy my stance." he fell into his own stance, Kagome following. He nodded, moving her legs farther apart and her arms straighter.

"Now when you throw it, you'll want to flick your wrist."

The five year old breathed deep in, her baby blues narrowing. Following his instructions, she drew her arm in before throwing it out, making sure to flick her wrist.

 _Thud!_

Kagome blinked before a wide grin bloomed on her face. She jumped into the surprised Uchiha's arms, making him fall back. "Thanks 'Tachi!"

The twelve year old numbly nodded, stock still as she snuggled up on his chest.

Kami's have mercy on him.

* * *

 _Words – 221_

 _Reviews – 0 = update in 2 weeks_

 _Reviews – 5 = update in 2 days_

 _Reviews – 10 = update daily_


	5. Boogeyman

**Playdough**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Boogeyman**

Kakashi sighed, taking off his ANBU mask, hitai-ate, and the mask that covered the bottom part of his face.

He was on babysitting duty again, though this time he'd arrived late, so Kagome was already in bed.

The Higurashi household had reserved their guest bedroom to him, seeing as he came over so often, so a couple of his kunai and shuriken blanketed the walls.

He lied down in the bed, shutting his eyes.

He would have fallen asleep too – if the door to his room hadn't slowly opened.

He feigned sleep as he heard the soft pitter patter of Kagome's bare feet as she made her way to him.

"Ne, Kashi...are you awake?" small hands grabbed at his face.

"I am now."

She blushed, adverting her gaze to the floor. "Ano...Kashi...can I sleep with you tonight?..." Kakashi felt his heart race up, but he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Why would you want to sleep with me, chibi?" the girl's bottom lip quivered and suddenly looked at him, tears pulling in her big blue eyes.

"Cause the boogeyman is gonna eat me Kashi!" she threw herself into his arm and he caught her with ease, sighing.

It only took a few moments but soon she was asleep. He laid down himself, once again, making himself comfortable as the five year old curled herself into his side.

With a pleased sigh, the Hatake prodigy fell into a deep sleep in which he saved a familiar little girl from the boogeyman.

* * *

 _Words – 254_

 _Reviews – 0 = update in 2 weeks_

 _Reviews – 5 = update in 2 days_

 _Reviews – 10 = update daily_


	6. Rumors

**Playdough**

 **AN:** an explanation to my disappearance yesterday is that I went to a party and probably drank a bit more than I meant to.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Rumors**

Citizens and shinobi alike gawked at the scene in the village.

A little girl who looked to be about five, was holding the hands of both Kakashi Hatake and Itachi Uchiha, and getting swung around.

 _Willingly_.

"Ahh – Tachi, Kashi, stop!" Kagome giggled.

Kakashi stopped, picking the girl up and holding her in front of them. "Now, why would we do that?"

Kagome stuck her tongue out at them.

"Mama told me I have to buy these thing baka, remember?"

Kakashi mock sighed, setting her down, only for Itachi to pick her up and settle her around his shoulders, hands holding onto her legs to make sure she didn't fall.

The little girl giggle, pointing to stands where they needed to go.

Everyone else though couldn't believe their eyes. The two ANBU were known to be quite cold. Yet here they were, unmasked, and with a child no less, and showing emotion!

Rumors began to form throughout Konoha.

And it wasn't long before they reached Fugaku Uchiha.

* * *

 _Words – 166_

 _Reviews – 0 – update in 2 weeks_

 _Reviews – 5 – update in 2 days_

 _Reviews – 10 – update daily_


	7. Contagious

**Playdough**

 **AN:** to the guest "mr" no, Kagome is not a civilian. She just recently entered the academy. Sorry for any confusion!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

* * *

 **Contagious**

Fugaku sipped his tea calmly, staring at the matriarch of the Higurashi household. The daughter, and heir, sat next to her, a curious expression on her face.

Itachi remained seated next to him, stock still.

"To what do we owe the visit, Fugaku-san?" Rai Higurashi asked, smiling.

He set his lips into a stern line. The Higurashi clan and Uchiha clan were allies, not enemies, and he had to choose his words carefully to keep it that way.

"I've thought to bring it to your attention that your daughter has been frolicking around with my son recently."

Rai smiled, setting her teacup down and clasping her hands. "Oh yes, Itachi has been such good company for my little girl! He's been helping her with weapons and taijutsu."

Fugaku allowed shock to engulf him before he discretely glanced at the two.

Kagome seemed calm and reserved on the outside, but her eyes were betraying her emotions. She showed happiness to see his son, the slight twitching of her fingers showing her excitement that he was there.

He turned to look at Itachi, studying him more closely; he'd learned to keep his emotions masked from him very well. There was a slight upturn to his lips, showing he too was happy to see the small girl.

He was even more shocked to see the glimmer of love his boy openly showed.

A plan began forming in mind. Yes, Itachi was already betrothed, but it was to a lower ranked Uchiha in his own clan. By betrothing him to Kagome, not only would they be in charge of them both, it would add new genes to the pool.

"Ah, I see. Would it be any trouble if I allowed him to continue visiting?"

Rai shook her head negatively and that was all Fugaku needed.

He then turned to look at his future daughter-in-law, noting the large smile she direct at him.

Her smile was contagious, he noted, his own lips lifting to smile back.

* * *

 _Words – 331_

 _Reviews – 0 – update in 2 weeks_

 _Reviews – 5 – update in 2 days_

 _Reviews – 10 – update daily_


	8. Innocence

**Playdough**

 **AN:** I'm a little behind on Elemental (my other Naruto/InuYasha crossover) but I assure you it will get out either later on today or early on tomorrow. I also have the first chapter to a new story already made, and I'm waiting for the right moment to post it.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Innocence**

The Uchiha clan weren't fond of rumors. In fact, they barely indulged themselves with them, finding it beneath them.

That trait, however, didn't apply to one Shisui Uchiha.

After hearing the rumors of how Itachi had been spotted hanging around a little girl, he was intrigued. But when those rumors escalated a notch, talking about how Fugaku was fond of the girl too, he was downright curious.

So, being able to access the records from the police, and also using his sources around Konoha, he was able to find out who she was.

Kagome Higurashi.

Which led him to where he was now.

"Ano...are you okay Uchiha-san?"

The small voice caused him to snap out of his thoughts and he smiled wide at the girl. "Ah, yes chibi-chan! I was just surprised that you're the one that has my cousin and uncle so entranced."

The girl looked at him curiously. "You're related to Tachi?"

 _'_ _That was so cute! She even has a nickname for him._ _'_ He snickered at the thought before ruffling the girls black locks. "Hai, chibi! We're third cousins, but we consider each other brothers." he frowned. "And don't call me Uchiha-san! It makes me feel _old_."

He blanched as a mental thought of his with wrinkles flitted into his mind.

The small five year old giggled and Shisui felt something open up within him.

Staring at the girl, he relished in her innocence. Being in a world like it was now, it was rare to find any remaining.

It was then he realized why his cousin was so taken with the girl.

In a world of the shinobi, where everything was filled with darkness, Kagome was a beacon of light, and the weasel was a greedy little bastard who'd do anything to get his hands on it.

* * *

 _Words – 300_

 _Reviews – 0 – update in 2 weeks_

 _Reviews – 5 – update in 2 days_

 _Reviews – 10 – update daily_


	9. Regret

**Playdough**

 **AN:** to "youshouldn'tneedtoknow": Sasuke and Naruto aren't born yet; neither are the members of Team Gai. I'm building up until that point.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Regret**

He didn't exactly know _how_ she knew when he returned back from a mission. Whenever he'd asked Rai, the mother would get this dazed look in her eyes and shrug with a small smile.

This time though. This time it was _bad_.

He'd been sent out on an A-rank mission with two others. Not a big deal; they were scheduled to return to Konoha within a week.

Except that's not what happened.

That A-rank mission turned out to be S-ranked. And while he was fully capable of handling it, his _two recently promoted jonin_ teammates weren't.

That, and along with the fact that they weren't properly equipped for an S-ranked mission caused many, _many_ problems that simply gave the Hatake prodigy a huge headache to think about.

Because of the drawbacks, he'd been away for three weeks.

 **Three. Fucking. Weeks.**

And the result of that was the five year old currently clutching on to him like a lifeline, her sobs raking her form as her tears stained his shirt.

All he could do was pet her hair as she mumbled incoherently.

There were a few things he could make out. Like "I thought you died." or "You promised you'd come back."

And it _hurt_.

It hurt so fucking bad when he realized he'd caused her pain.

And for the first time in a long time, the Hatake prodigy felt regret.

* * *

 _Words – 229_

 _Reviews – 0 – update in 2 weeks_

 _Reviews – 5 – update in 2 days_

 _Reviews – 10 – update daily_


	10. Smug

**Playdough**

 **AN:** have you guys ever lost something down your bra? That happened to me today.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Smug**

Kakashi Hatake was normally a laid back person. He didn't let his feelings or emotions cloud in the way of his judgment, and he usually didn't fight over anything.

But when he was with a certain Higurashi, he was entirely different.

It'd been two weeks since he'd returned from his mission, and Kagome hadn't left him be since.

That, alone, made him smug.

But the fact that she was forgoing her other friend, and his competition; Itachi Uchiha, only made that smugness grow.

In fact, he'd found out that main family of the Uchiha clan had taken an interest in her too.

"Hatake-san." Fugaku greeted, his eyes growing cold as the little girl at Kakashi's side entwined their fingers.

"Ah, Uchiha-san, Mikoto-san, nice to see you. Fine weather we're having, hm?"

Kakashi saw Fugaku's eye twitching in slight annoyance and anger and it only made a smug smirk form.

"Well, I must be leaving now. Rai-san invited me over for dinner. Say goodbye, Kagome."

The small Higurashi gave a toothy grin at the two heads' and waved goodbye as she walked away with Kakashi.

Kakashi Hatake was normally a laid back person, who didn't fight over anything.

But when it involved Kagome Higurashi, he'd manipulate and fight anyone who dared challenge his claim on the girl.

 _She was his._

* * *

 _Words – 219_

 _Reviews – 0 – updated in 2 weeks_

 _Reviews – 5 – updated in 2 days_

 _Reviews – 10 – updated daily_


	11. Dango

**Playdough**

 **AN:** I slept for 11 hours. Go me.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Dango**

Another week passed by and Kagome detached herself from the Hatake's hip, much to his chagrin and the Uchiha's relief.

Itachi and the young girl now walked hand in hand through the Konoha market. Some people still stared or whispered, but most had grown accustomed to it.

They stopped at a small restaurant known for its sweets. Itachi paid, and the man gave them four sticks with three soft spheres on each.

Dango. The only sweet Itachi could eat, and his addiction.

While Kagome ate hers quickly and happily, Itachi took his time to eat his own.

When she finished hers, he was halfway through his second.

"Ano...Tachi?" the small girl gave him a pout and he watched her eyes move to his half eaten dango.

He shrugged, handing her the stick, smiling at the giggle that left her.

When she finished she grinned at him.

"Hey Tachi, guess what?"

"Hm?"

"We just shared an indirect kiss!"

.

.

.

It took all of Itachi Uchiha's will to not faint where he stood.

* * *

 _Words – 170_

 _Reviews – 0 – update in 2 weeks_

 _Reviews – 5 – update in 2 days_

 _Reviews – 10 – update daily_


	12. Red

**Playdough**

 **AN:** I'm glad you all like this story a lot. It warms my heart.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Red**

Rai Higurashi was by no means unaware of the competition between the Hatake and Uchiha boys.

She was also aware of Fugaku's means to have Itachi betrothed, though she wouldn't have it.

Her daughter would marry who she wished, if she even wished to marry. But that was years from now, there was no need to concern herself with such a thing now.

Rai Higurashi knew the two boys were destine to be with her daughter.

How?

The Higurashi's were blessed with a gift a very long time ago. They were given spiritual powers, though it varied in many people.

Rai could see thing people couldn't; the demons of the dead, ghosts' that hadn't crossed over and souls.

She could also see the red string of fate.

She was taken by surprise when her daughter had been born and had two of them; one on each pinkie.

But when the Hatake boy had shown up as her babysitter, she had seen how his string was attached to hers and how easily they had become taken with each other.

She'd also seen how the Uchiha boy's string was attached to her daughters' and she couldn't help but wonder how she'd gotten herself into it.

But, she would not interfere. She was not a Kami, after all. What she wanted or desired had no say.

She'd let the fate's pave their way for her daughter and her chosen.  
That is, so long as it didn't cause any unnecessary trouble.

* * *

 _Words – 247_

 _Reviews – 0 – updated in 2 weeks_

 _Reviews – 5 – updated in 2 days_

 _Reviews – 10 – updated daily_


	13. Control

**Playdough**

 **AN:** so I might have created two new drabbles stories...check out my profile to see them

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Control**

A few months passed by with Kagome balancing the academy, training and spending time with Itachi and Kakashi.

It just so happened that this day they sat in on one of her training sessions.

And to put it in simple terms; they were shocked.

She had excellent control over her chakra; far more than Itachi had at that age and possibly on par with Kakashi's.

She'd also mastered the academy jutsu, and with them having been giving her tips on her taijutsu and weapons, she'd succeeded in any challenge the academy had thrown at her as a first year.

They were both worried, but proud at the same time.

Proud because their girl was strong.

But worried because, as they were both aware of, the village tended to exploit prodigies.

It didn't matter whether they decided to keep this to themselves or not; the academy was bound to know already.

With a new resolution in mind, the Uchiha and the Hatake formed a temporary truce to protect her from being exploited.

* * *

 _Words – 171_

 _Reviews – 0 – updated in 2 weeks_

 _Reviews – 5 – updated in 2 days_

 _Reviews – 10 – updated daily_


	14. Giggle

**Playdough**

 **AN:** sorry for the late update, I was busy today.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Giggle**

Villagers and civilians, once again, were gawking at the image that met their eyes.

Kagome Higurashi, the girl who'd somehow gained the reclusive Itachi Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake's affection, was now walking side by side with ex-ANBU captain Sesshomaru Taisho.

Giggling.

While he smirked.

Many fainted at the sight.

Sesshomaru made the two boys' attitude look like a tantrum.

Yet the young Higurashi heir had befriended all three.

Rumors began to spread again, and shinobi all had the same thought on their minds as worry gripped them.

' _This is going to end horribly._ '

* * *

 _Words – 93_

 _Reviews – 0 – updated in 2 weeks_

 _Reviews – 5 – updated in 2 days_

 _Reviews – 10 – updated daily_


	15. Golden

**Playdough**

 **AN:** sorry! I just got home from a party, so that's my excuse for not updating.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Golden**

Kakashi took a deep breath.

Memories of a black haired girl strolling through the village with a silver haired man fluttered through his mind.

He frowned, his resolve strengthening.

He wouldn't be beat by his ex-teammate!

He'd laid his claim on Kagome, dammit, and he was going to make sure the bastard knew it!

Anger swelled up in him and he let it fester in his eyes, the glare making anyone with brains know he was in a bad mood.

He stomped his way to the Taisho residence.

Just as he was about to knock, the door swung open.

Kakashi faltered.

There stood his ex-teammate; Sesshomaru. The guy was at least a foot and a half taller than him.

Along with that, his golden eyes were currently narrowed in a glare that made his seem like a kitten.

"What do you want, _Hatake_?"

* * *

 _Words – 143_

 _Reviews – 0 – update in 2 weeks_

 _Reviews – 5 – update in 2 days_

 _Reviews – 10 – updated daily_


	16. Breathe

**Playdough**

 **AN:** I'm taking a short break from Elemental right now – I'm making the rest of the chapters!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Breathe**

 _'Breathe Kakashi, breathe.'_ He repeated the mantra in his head as he faced the Taisho's glare head on.

"Well, Hatake? Did you need something or are you just going to waste my time?"

Kakashi clenched his teeth before glaring up at Sesshomaru.

"Leave Kagome alone."

He saw Sesshomaru's eyes widened before they returned to normal and he began to smirk. "Ah, why should I? The girl enjoys spending her time with me, and I her."

Red flashed in Kakashi's eyes.

"If you know what's good for you, _Taisho_ –" he spat his name. "then _you'll leave her the fuck alone_!"

Sesshomaru only seemed amused.

"Ah, you're in love with her aren't you?"

Kakashi paused, his senses coming to him as he dipped his head as an affirmative.

Sesshomaru walked past him, pausing to smirk as he leaned down to his ear.

"You do not have to worry about me interfering. I lay no claim on her except as a friend."

With that said the Taisho heir left the Hatake there, stock still in shock.

 _'Breath Kakashi,'_ he chanted, heaving his breath in relief. _'Breathe.'_

* * *

 _Words - 184_

 _Reviews – 0 – updated in 2 weeks._

 _Reviews – 5 – updated in 2 days._

 _Reviews – 10 – updated daily._


	17. Checkmate

**Playdough**

 **AN:** I overslept today and missed the chance to post another chapter to Oblivion. To any who have read it, I apologize.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Checkmate**

It didn't take long for Itachi to know something was up.

He, like Kakashi, had been worried that Sesshomaru was going to be competition when it came to Kagome.

He had known of the Hatake's plan to confront his ex-teammate; he was easy to predict when jealous or threatened.

But now, whenever the Taisho and Higurashi would hang out, not an ounce of jealousy would appear with Kakashi.

It'd been easy to tell that, whatever it was that Kakashi had learned from Sesshomaru, it had to be that one of them was that he was not interested in Kagome as they were.

"Check mate," he declared, smirking at the enrage look of the silver haired anbu before him.

* * *

 _Words – 118_

 _Reviews – 0 – updated in 2 weeks._

 _Reviews – 5 – updated in 2 days._

 _Reviews – 10 – updated daily._


	18. Autumn

**Playdough**

 **AN:** I'm gonna be having a steady flow of updates now, just so everyone knows. I've been kinda stressed lately.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Autumn**

Months continued to pass and the group of four fell into a rhythm.

Itachi and Kakashi traded days where they would walk her to school, while Sesshomaru took her in the afternoons to train.

When two of the boys were out, another would be stationed to stay at Konoha until another returned. It'd become a sort of pact between the boys; they'd all become fiercely protective of the blue eyed girl.

The suspicions of Itachi and Kakashi had been confirmed too; the academy had taken notice of her fast developing skills and had given her tests for a week to determine her new class.

With the two anbu and ex-anbu-turned-jonin teaching her, it was no wonder she'd gotten placed with the seventh-years.

Autumn was rolling around the corners, which meant one thing.

Graduation exams.

Kagome would undoubtedly pass them with ease, and then she'd be put on a team with two others.

Two other _boys_.

It was time to see what trouble this little prodigy could get herself into.

* * *

 _Words – 171_

 _Reviews – 0 – updated in 2 weeks._

 _Reviews – 5 – updated in 2 days._

 _Reviews – 10 – updated daily._


	19. Passion

**Playdough**

 **AN:** Kakashixangela, this takes place before the Kyuubi attack, at least by a couple of years. So Rookie Nine, alogn with Neji's team, are not born yet.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Passion**

Iruka Umino was a very bright shinobi, despite his chunin status.

From a young age he wanted to be one thing; the academy teacher. He wanted to instill the sense of honor and will of fire in the young kids minds like his past teacher had done for him.

And so, he became the youngest academy teacher the school had ever had.

Each teacher was given a class of students whom they were to teach from their first year there to their last.

However, the death of one academy teacher had left them short, and so Iruka had taken over for him where he left off; his students had been only fourth-years then.

Now, three years later, as seventh-years, his passion for teaching hadn't diminished in the least, nor had his love for his students.

"Ne, Iruka-sensei!"

He blinked, turning his head to look at the youngest member of his class. A prodigy; a girl who had barely turned six, Kagome Higurashi.

In fact, this girl was as passionate, if not a little more than him, about learning as he was teaching. She'd only been in his class for a few months now.

She was holding out a book to him and he recognized it as the one he lent her when she told him she wanted to learn more about the Shinobi Nations.

She was by far his best student, but that should have been expected with the company she kept.

He took it and gave a smile, which the girl returned whole heartily, a bounce in her step as she returned to where her friends sat.

He cleared his throat and the class quieted. "It's time to announce the teams you will be placed on."

He pulled out a pieced of paper, skimming over the teams before he began to read the first one.

"Team eleven's members will be InuYasha Taisho, Kagome Higurashi, and Miroku."

* * *

 _Words – 317_

 _Reviews – 0 – updated in 2 weeks._

 _Reviews – 5 – updated in 2 days._

 _Reviews – 10 – updated daily._


	20. Friendship

**Playdough**

 **AN:** blah blah blah yay we reached 300 reviews! blah blah blah

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Friendship**

InuYasha squinted his eyes at the small six year old that smiled up at him.

"Oi...you're the gaki that my prick of a half-brother hangs out with!" he shouted.

Miroku looked at them curiously, making his way over.

Kagome glared at him, making the silver haired genin widen his eyes at the ferocity.

"Don't call him a prick, Inu-baka!"

InuYasha growled, reaching for his kunai. "Why I 'oughta..."

Miroku chuckled nervously, laying a hand on InuYasha's arm. "Come on, InuYasha, calm down. She's just a girl..."

Kagome's piercing glare turned to his eyes. "Yeah, a girl who could kick your ass, hentai."

Miroku's eyebrow twitched as InuYasha gave a barking laugh.

Unbeknownst to the three in the room, a new friendship was forming, one that last until death.

* * *

 _Words – 128_

 _Reviews – 0 – updated in 2 weeks._

 _Reviews – 5 – updated in 2 days._

 _Reviews – 10 – updated daily._


	21. Introduction

**Playdough**

 **AN:** To "Guest" who reviewed on the last chapter, thank you for the advice and criticism. Normally, I would have responded back in a message, but seeing as you didn't have an account, I couldn't. I'd like to point out a few things, though. One, I never said that if I get, say, 30 reviews on a chapter that I'd make three other chapters. I said I'd **update daily**. If people choose to review even if there are already 10 reviews, then that is their business. If what I put is correct and it is the word "daily", then **I am actually ahead of schedule and have three more chapters** than I should.

Continuing on from that, I do not withhold chapters if I do not get the required amount. There have been a few times when I posted it despite that, though they are rare. Yes, I write for my enjoyment and benefit, but you do realize that some of us writers only get the inspiration from out fans, right?

And if I choose to not post on this story, I don't suffer. I have other stories that I turn to when I'm in need of a break, so I'm good. I use these drabbles to hone my craft, they're for my enjoyment to make to the people who read my story, and **if I want a certain amount of reviews then I have the right to ask for them**. I never said they had to be positive in any way.

Once again, thank you for the advice and criticism.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

 **Introduction**

InuYasha's eye twitched, his mouth gaping. "No way...you gotta be kidding me."

Kagome grinned at the newcomer, and Miroku looked nervously between his new team.

Sesshomaru smirked. "Hello...little brother...I'm going to be your sensei." InuYasha fell to the ground in a faint, waking up a few minutes later.

"Now, would you care to introduce yourselves? Along with a little something about you."

InuYasha grumbled. "Feh, my name's InuYasha and the only good thing is this world is ramen."

Kagome stuck her tongue out. "My name's Kagome and I like to train with Tachi, Kashi and Fluffy-sensei!"

Miroku gave her a weird look before a wistful smile came over his features. "My name's Miroku and I love the woman's bath house."

.

.

.

"HENTAI!"

The sound of a slap echoed through out the room

"Wahhh Kagome why!"

* * *

 _Words – 134_

 _Reviews – 0 – updated in 2 weeks._

 _Reviews – 5 – updated in 2 days._

 _Reviews – 10 - updated daily._


	22. Concern

**Playdough**

 **AN:** Now, I actually agree with Guest 2.0. The Review thingy on the bottom has become a bit of an eyesore, and I have review terms on my profile if it's needed. So from now on, it'll be removed.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 **Concern**

It wasn't long before her team took up the majority of her time.

It caused concern to both Itachi and Kakashi, for a few reasons.

They'd known what it'd been like to first become a ninja, the thrill of it.

That is, until they first had to kill someone. Then it wasn't fun and games anymore.

As far as they knew, she hadn't left the village yet; all beginning genin were assigned D-ranks.

Or, they were supposed to be.

"Ne, ne, Tachi, Kashi!" the young girl threw herself into their sides.

"Hm?" Itachi closed his eyes.

"We got a mission!" she grinned at them, triumph in her eyes.

"Oh really, chibi-chan? Is it another lost pet?" Kakashi inquired.

She shook her head, grin growing bigger. "No! It's a _C-rank_!"

Itachi faltered in his step before his disappeared and Kakashi paled.

A weak smile on his face, he patted her head. "That's…good chibi. Why don't you go tell your mom?"

The girl nodded before running from his side.

The smile dropped from his face and a murderous one took over. Itachi was no doubt already there, waiting for him.

It was time to ask a certain blond Hokage if he'd lost his damn mind.


End file.
